The Ancient Games
by Jet556
Summary: Brigid is sent back to when Evabon ruled Third Earth. There she sees the ancient games where all clans come together. While in that time, Brigid sees that the Evabon of the ancient past aren't as gender equal as the ones in the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. Another Red Star story! Basically, just my way of taking a character back to another time without using the Book of Omens. This time its Brigid's turn. Enjoy and review.**

**Two Nights in a Row**

Again the Red Star appeared over the Valley of the Tombs. Evabon all were puzzled. Why was the Red Star appearing two nights in a row? It didn't make any sense.

But still Balor and Brigid sat on the grassy hill together. Together they looked up at Red Star. Brigid was filled with wonder like snow from the heavens above. She was curious about the Red Star. Was there a Celestial who controlled the Red Star? Who decided who was chosen for the Star to send back in time?

Balor however had no interest in going back in time again. Even though he had met the mighty Alkaeus, Balor had been through a nightmare. The last day of Kawdor! An apocalyptic day in Third Earth's history! He never wanted to go through something like that again! He hoped he'd never go through something like that again.

As Balor lay on the hill with the vest he had gotten as a pillow, he stared at the Red Star. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked at it. Was it to return him to some bygone era?

"It's beautiful." Brigid was in complete awe of the Red Star. Deep down she hoped it would be her that would be sent back in time. The night before she had considered it to be something nightmarish and she had been right because for Balor it had been a nightmare.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Balor had heard Dalv say that. Dalv had heard it said by some great philosopher named Kassio. The fact Balor was quoting Kassio told Brigid that Balor was… not the brutish fellow she had initially imagined someone that came from a shamanistic society to be. "It put me into a nightmare… I don't want to be selected by it again."

Brigid just giggled. "I don't care if I'm put through a nightmare… I just want to be chosen… I just want to see a time before I was born."

Ever since the end of the golden age of Evabon civilization, the Evabon had fallen low. They no longer built cities as clan capitals instead they just inhabited ruined cities and made the ruins of those cities the clan capitals. For Balor to have been back to a time before the Evabon were liked insects inhabiting a dead log was a great thing. He had seen his people before their final collapse into barbaric savages who still clung to old ways and a fading honor code. As for Balor and Brigid they were of a new generation who would bring the Evabon back to their roots.

Then Brigid closed her eyes and Balor knew she had been chosen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Old Time**

Warm sunshine. That was what Brigid felt. She opened her eyes and saw herself in a grove of evilo trees. Brigid did not like evilo. As her mother put it, evilo was an acquired taste.

When the young girl left the grove she saw from the hill she was upon a great many tents, red as her eyes! What was this? Nomads? A fair of some kind? Being of a converted clan Brigid believed this to be some sort of fair… or knowing her own people who were great warriors this could have been the encampment of an army. All across a field that seemed as vast as the ocean of which Dalv had spoken of, Brigid could see nothing but red tents.

She then looked at the trees. They were tall as the sky to one as young as Brigid. Surely, she could see over the tents if she were at the highest point in the trees. So she jumped up into the trees and climbed to the highest point. Past the tents she could see a city made from blue stone and a great crowd of people.

What was this? A siege? A circus?

Brigid left the trees and ran to the tents. She had to know what this was. As she got closer she heard drums drumming and smelled food roasting. She heard men talking excitedly to one another… just men… no women. There were just boys and men, where the girls and women?

As she entered the tented area Brigid was shocked to see only boys and men. Then a sound came to her ears.

"Do not approach me! I am the Blue Anger, walking abroad!" That was a man's voice.

"But I must, you are hurt and I must help you." That was a woman's voice. A very strange sounding woman's voice! A woman's voice that sounded… man-like.

Brigid followed the voices. Soon she found a stage where two players stood. Both of them were men one of them was dressed as a woman.

Why was there no girls or women here?

"A girl outside of the house?" A completely white Evabon: hair, skin, eyes all walked towards Brigid. He looked… strange.

Brigid swallowed. "I have no house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Two Brigids?**

The old white Evabon gave Brigid a warm smile. "I am Iago. Iago is I for I am Iago. Who are you girl without a house?"

"Brigid."

Iago looked around in confusion. "Brigid? Another Brigid?" Iago shook his head and looked down at the little girl. "Such a young girl like you out here is strange but to have another of the female gender named Brigid walking freely from her house is stranger." Iago then placed a hand on Brigid's shoulder. "Come, I'll introduce you to this other Brigid. She lives near here."

Iago led Brigid far from the tents and into the city. Brigid looked back to the tents. "What is that?"

Iago coughed. "Just the games. Foot races, wrestling, javelin throwing, archery, sword duels, chariot races not that you'll be seeing them. You'll be learning to spin, weave and help in the kitchen."

Brigid looked down. What sort of a time was this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Brigid meets Brigid**

Brigid looked up at the young woman whom she shared a name with. She was gray too but her skin was more like Gard and Balor's. Her eyes were green like Dalv's eyes. This Brigid of this bygone era looked completely different from the young girl. The other Brigid was dressed in a red and maroon gown. It caused the child to wonder if she'd ever wear something like that.

"Yes, Brigid meet Brigid or have you met?" Old Iago, a great philosopher, seemed to be in a joking mood.

"We haven't." The other Brigid looked down at the little girl before her. "Iago… why did you bring her here?"

"Two of the female gender who walk freely from their house and have the same name, I think that's an amazing coincidence."

"Iago, you haven't seen me walk freely from the house since my husband died."

"You didn't love him, it was an arranged marriage."

"I grew to love him and our child won't know his father. I won't marry my husband's killer."

"Brigid, you listen to me!" The child looked up at Iago. Iago then looked at her. "No, not you." Iago then turned to look at the young woman. "You know the law! A woman must have a husband even if it is the killer of their previous husband. A child must have a father."

"Get forth hence!" And with that the young woman went back into her house.

Iago left for the games and the young girl, Brigid knew not what to do. Was this her namesake? The original Brigid? What was she going to do? Just leave her namesake like this? She was so confused. She just couldn't leave her like this! Pregnant and in mourning?

What was a child to do for a young woman?

Then Brigid started to think of Balor. She loved Balor. There was something about him. His personality was that something.

And then she left. She just wasn't sure what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Watching the Games**

Brigid walked through the city. Maybe if she were to watch the games she could think of something. But if girls and women couldn't watch the games then how could she?

"Roderigo do this, Roderigo do that, always I'm doing something." Brigid turned a corner and saw an overweight black Evabon walking with a large crate in his hands. In that crate was clothing. "More costumes for the players! Always me having to do things! Why? Because the arena is full and has no room for gladiators! If only I were a gladiator. That way I'd lose some of this unwelcome weight!" Roderigo put the crate down and then walked into a nearby room. "Think I'll take a nap now, deliver the costumes later."

Brigid ran over to the crate. A disguise! That would be here way to watch the games! She grabbed a cloak to wrap around her body and a masked helmet to hide her face. These would work just perfectly!

Then a noise came to her ears. Roderigo was getting up! Brigid quickly ran around a corner. Now was her chance to go see the games!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Failed Plan**

Brigid walked with a crowd of people. Her disguise was working for the most part. No one could tell she was really a girl.

This would work! This would probably be the greatest trick never known! A girl would see the games! And she would be the one who pulled it off!

As she made it closer to the games, she heard a voice. "Thief!" That was Roderigo's voice! He must have woken up and found the helmet and cloak gone! "Help! Thief! Help!" Roderigo's yelling caused Brigid to walk a bit faster. "Hey! You! Midget!" He had seen her! With that Brigid started to run for it. "Kurio! Captain Kurio! Stop that thieving dwarf!"

Soon a brawny white Evabon grabbed Brigid and removed the helmet. "Well, a girl! Take a look at this everyone! Rodergio was robbed by a girl!" All the men and boys started laughing and pointing fingers at Roderigo.

Roderigo just walked over and punched Kurio in the gut. To see Brigid's surprise instead of Kurio's grip on her arm loosening or letting go, his grip tightened! "Shut up you flat nosed fiend! She stole these from the players! I ask that her leg be broken!"

"Yes…" Kurio nodded. "She stole these so she could see the games. Everyone knows that women and girls can't see the games and any that are caught will be punished. But I've got a more permanent punishment in mind… Death by hangining!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. After a long wait, it finally returns. Enjoy and review.**

**Excitement of the Mob**

Kurio and Roderigo were quick to rally up mobs! They had never gotten a large amount of people due to the fact that they'd probably get themselves injured in the process. The men and boys present would suffice and so it was that they carried Brigid to a tree outside of the Evabon settlement.

Here they would hang her!

It seemed that they had forgotten that they had no law to put a person to death. The excitement of the mob could do that to people.

Brigid was too petrified with fear to say anything. Was this really how her life was to end? Death by hanging in the distant past? Were the fates so cruel to end her life like this? How and why could her life end like this?

A rope was placed around her neck and she closed her eyes to wait for her life to end.

And then a voice cllaed out: "Stop!"


End file.
